dittotownfandomcom-20200214-history
Hygren Bookfellow
Hygren Bookfellow was an original member of the Fountain Fellowship. History Hygren was born the youngest of three sons to Yegryn the Joyous and Saylia the Driad. His two elder brothers, Daidren and Ghelen, were stronger by nature than Hygren, and spent the majority of their time dancing in the forest and chasing nymphs while Hygren sat at home, listening to the stories the older fauns told. Here he heard a tale about strange markings that humans made. These markings, he was told, could tell stories long after the storyteller was dead in the earth. These tales were told to frighten. They fascinated Hygren. After many years of searching, Hygren befriended, in secret, a dwarf called Darfhow of Surac, who had learned the markings of men. Hygren bribed Darfhow into teaching him how to read, and learned quickly. However, word leaked out about his dealings with a dwarf, and soon Hygren was exiled from his clan for his "dealings in unnatural behaviours". Hygren made his way to the port city of Chelym, where he worked as a scibe for a maniacal priest. This Priest would beat Hygren fiercely if he were ever angered, and Hygren soon learned that men were not at all as wonderful and intellectual as he had hoped. After a year of service, Hygren was sold to a circus, as a side-show. He was billed as "The Demon Spawn" and the owners crafted a tale about his origins that hinted that he was born to a human mother and the devil himself. Hygren was held captive in the circus for seven years, soon befriending his captors, who let him do odd jobs for a small wage. All as long as he agreed never to speak in front of a crowd. After the seven years, the circus soon came under fire for their treatment of animals, and Hygren was released. He wandered back into the forest where he came from, but his old clan chased him out again. While running, Hygren came upon a pool in the forest. Stopping to wash the mud from his hooves, Hygren found himself being sucked into another place. He came out of a fountain in a mysterious new town. He immediately met a girl named Marrim Averone, a girl who would soon be his closest friend. Ditto Town History Hygren was involved heavily in the exploration of the Ditto Town Fountain, when it revealed itself to be a portal to other worlds. He wandered through a mysterious wood-between, the stenching mucks of Myrlltylton, and the dangerous streets of a city called London. Hygren joined an undercover group and infiltrated the Undetto Academy in Ditto Monstropolis. Here he was found out and disappeared mysteriously for an entire year. He returned to the Fountain Fellowship by accident during Doga's War, when he ran into his old friends on one of Doga the Hutt's ships. His old jealousy of Raphael Di Veracini's relationship with Marrim was rekindled, and was the cause of numerous spats between the faun and former Undetto. This rivalry was finally put to rest after the Black Flame Invasion. Personality Hygren is a jolly faun by nature, although he can sometimes come off as pessimistic. He is extremely loyal to his friends, especially Marrim, who he shares a special bond with. Hygren normally takes kindly to strangers, unless he feels threatened. He is not a skilled warrior, but is quick on his feet and usually runs to safety. Behind the Scenes The character of Hygren Bookfellow was created by Narniawebber Faun Fan. The idea of a faun scribe was created for another online role-play, when the NW parties were banned. At that time the character's name was Hygryn and was described as "short and fat with spectacles". When the newly renovated Ditto Town was established, Faun Fan was invited to the fountain by Marrim. Here he revamped the character, re-spelling the name, and creating an entirely new history for the faun. The personality was not pre-meditated, but Faun Fan now realizes that Hygren is, subconsciously, based on the Narniawebber who created him. He continues to be Faun Fan's favorite character. Category:Good Characters Category:Fountain Fellowship